Vehicles typically include an engine assembly for propulsion. The engine assembly may include an internal combustion engine defining one or more cylinders. In addition, the engine assembly may include intake valves for controlling inlet charge into the cylinders and exhaust valves for controlling the flow of exhaust gases out of the cylinders. The engine assembly may further include a valvetrain system for controlling the operation of the intake and exhaust valves. The valvetrain system includes a camshaft assembly for moving the intake and exhaust valves.